poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dig Those Diglett!
Plot Ash and his friends travel on a pathway through some mountains to get to the Fuchsia Gym. Brock comments that Fuchsia Gym should be right over the mountain, but realizes that they are surrounded by many mountains. Elsewhere in the forest, Team Rocket is having a picnic and getting ready to eat their lunch. An explosion is heard, concerning Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket. Team Rocket's food spills all over them, irritating them. Everyone runs to where the explosion came from, and they locate a truck-filled road. A large rock falls from the wall, and holes in the ground causes a multi-truck pileup. Pikachu hears Pokémon saying Diglett over and over from underneath the ground. Meowth watches from above as a Diglett pops out of the ground. As Pikachu runs over to greet it, Diglett suddenly goes back underground. Ash and his friends rush to a hysteric foreman's side, as he tells them to look at the Diglett in the distance. The Diglett are popping in and out of the ground. When Misty comments that they are very cute, the foreman yells at her and says they are preventing them from building a dam. Ash scans Diglett with his Pokédex, which says that people can recognize their movement from the upturned earth. Ash then comments that he doesn't see any upturned earth. The foreman says that it is because the ground is covered with concrete, but if they look closely, they can see movement. The foreman says that they may not be able to achieve their dream of building the Gaiva Dam. The foreman explains that they came up with a special division of Pokémon Trainers to get rid of the Diglett. He is offering a reward of a six-night, seven-day-long stay at the Giva hot springs resort for anyone who can get rid of them. Ash volunteers, and the foreman thinks that they were the ones called in. Suddenly, Gary arrives with a fleet of Trainer-filled buses behind him. Gary notices Ash, and says that it must be a coincidence that he is there since only the best Trainers such as himself were invited, and ranks Ash last. Gary asks Ash if he has caught any good Pokémon, as Ash offers to show him, Gary notes that only amateur Pokémon Trainers show off their Pokémon. He instead offers to show off his personal fan club. Ash asks if they are Pokémon, as Brock hits him in the head and tells him to not be dumb. Brock asks who the girls are, and Gary explains that they are his friends. Brock asks the girls if they want to go out with him some time, and they all agree. As Brock asks the girls for their personal details, though the foreman begs for someone to go after the Diglett. Gary and his girls drive off to stop the Diglett. Brock doesn't get their phone numbers, while Ash says that he can't let Gary beat him. Team Rocket, hidden amongst the bushes, comment that they are Pokémon Trainers, and are motivated to join the Diglett pest control effort and would enjoy some rest and relaxation. The foreman addresses the Pokémon Trainers. Ash comments that there are a lot of Trainers, and the foreman yells to him to listen and not talk. Ash didn't like that he didn't call him by name. He calls himself the loser of Pallet Town, and breaks down. Brock tells him not to get worked up about Gary, and that he can still catch up to him. Team Rocket watches on from a ledge, and notice the large number of trainers and realize that they could steal their Pokémon. Though with only Koffing and Ekans, they would be outnumbered. Jessie discredits the idea of a sneak attack, they then settle on another plan, the principle of induced evolution. The foreman shows a large pull-down sheet that has a no-Diglett picture on it. He calls Diglett a great parasitic Bug Pokémon, but Gary corrects him by saying that Diglett is called the Mole Pokémon. The foreman says that they may be small, but in large numbers, they can be very destructive. He sees the Diglett coming, as they take down a bus. Gary confidently steps forward, and with his cheerleaders' support, he throws his Poké Ball to bring out a Pokémon to battle Diglett. The Pokémon refuses to come out of its Poké Ball and a Diglett brings the Poké Ball back to Gary. Gary thanks the Diglett, but realizes that it wasn't supposed to happen that way. Gary throws another Poké Ball which contains his strongest Pokémon, though it too refuses to leave. In frustration, Gary throws all of his Poké Balls as the foreman begs for someone to get rid of the Diglett. Everyone else throws their Poké Balls, but the Diglett give them back to their Trainers. Misty comments that at least the Diglett are polite, as Brock adds that they are also unstoppable. Ash decides to use his Squirtle to face the Diglett. Pikachu tries to stop Ash, but he had already thrown the Poké Ball. Squirtle also refuses to come out of its Poké Ball. Pikachu nods to inform Ash that the Pokémon didn't want to battle. The foreman tries to hit the Diglett with a mallet, but Gary says it won't work since the Diglett are really fast. Ash says that Gary must have really been studying, as Gary replies that he has, unlike Ash. Gary sees any effort as pointless and drives away in his car. Ash says that he doesn't like him. Brock never was able to get the girls' phone numbers. That night, Ash and his friends enjoy a hot spring. Misty says that she can't understand why the Pokémon wouldn't come out of their Poké Balls. Ash asks Pikachu why that is, and Pikachu points to where the Diglett are. Ash and friends follow them. While they are following the Diglett, they pass by the foreman who keeps trying to hit the Diglett with a mallet. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is reading about how to evolve their Pokémon, and find out that Pokémon must have a lot of experience before they can evolve. They say that Pokémon change when they evolve, and that they've known both Koffing and Ekans for a long time. As Team Rocket hugs their Pokémon and cry, their tears spur their Pokémon to evolve. Meowth comments that their time to evolve is now. Ash and his friends continue to follow the Diglett that are carrying small trees, they watch on as Diglett and Dugtrio help plant the trees on a mountainside. Ash scans Dugtrio with his Pokédex. Brock comments that it must be Diglett and Dugtrio's home. He explains that they play and work together on that mountain range, with Dugtrio plowing through the ground, and Diglett planting the trees. He also explains that the whole mountain range was built by them, and that maybe more gardens, forests, and mountain ranges across the world were also built by Diglett and Dugtrio. The foreman appears and reflects on the consequences of a completed dam including floods and Pokémon displacement. They realize that the Pokémon figured that out before they did, and that's why they wouldn't come out of their Poké Balls. Brock comments that they have a lot to learn about the ways of the Pokémon. The foreman decides that they will stop their work on the dam, as Diglett and Dugtrio continue their efforts. Team Rocket shows up and does their motto as Meowth interrupts them by saying that they know the rest. Ash tells them that they are not in the mood to deal with them today. Jessie says that they are in a good enough mood to share with them a special treat. As they wear Japanese outfits, hold fans, and fireworks go off above, they begin to introduce their new Pokémon. Jessie introduces her new Pokémon, as her Ekans has evolved into Arbok and James' Koffing has evolved into Weezing. Music plays in the background, and fireworks go off, as Team Rocket prepares to attack. Ash calls on Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur for assistance. Weezing attacks with Smog, and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but Arbok dodges the attack. Arbok digs underground, while Weezing follows it. Diglett and Dugtrio say their name a few times, with Team Rocket saying it once. Underground the Diglett and Dugtrio are beating up Arbok and Weezing, as they come out of the ground with bumps and are knocked out. Diglett and Dugtrio pop out of the ground, group together and form a tall mud wave. Team Rocket and their Pokémon ride on top of the Diglett and Dugtrio group and act as if they are surfing before it smashes and destroys the dam wall. Ash and Misty comment that Team Rocket never do learn their lesson. The foreman states that he definitely has learned his lesson, to which Ash replies that their stay wasn't a waste after all. Brock points out that Fuchsia City is just over the mountains. Team Rocket comes out of the ground, as a sign falls on their head which reads that dam project is cancelled, much to their disappointment. The following day, Ash and his friends head off towards the Fuchsia Gym. Major Events * Ash learns that the next Gym is the Fuchsia Gym. * Jessie's Ekans evolves into Arbok. * James's Koffing evolves into Weezing. * Misty and Brock meet Gary for the first time. Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series